Someone Like You
by Zacky Vengeance Lover
Summary: Someone like you ou encore comment trouver l'impossible dans une phase apocalyptique.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Someone Like You

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de The Walking Dead ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule ma narratrice est à moi.

Note : J'ai découvert la série par le biais d'une amie et je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse. C'est la première fic que je publie alors… Bonne lecture!

_Cela devait faire plusieurs semaines, voir même des mois que la situation de notre pays n'était plus la même. Alors qu'avant tout se déroulait pour le mieux (du moins plus normalement que maintenant), le tout s'était transformé en apocalypse. De manière inexpliqué, un virus s'en était prit à certains d'entre nous. Se propageant comme la peste, il entraîna sur son passage plusieurs milliers de victimes dont les décès restaient étranges. Nous avions été mis en état d'alerte, la télévision ne cessait de répéter qu'il fallait trouver un endroit où nous cacher pendant qu'il était encore temps et les hommes de foi restaient accrochés à leur église. La panique générale s'était installée dans chaque foyer alors que le virus ne cessait de battre des records en nombre de victimes. L'armée n'avait pas tenue longtemps avant de se joindre à la partie, probablement envoyée par le gouvernement afin de calmer les gens. Des voitures se retrouvaient coincées sur des kilomètres d'autoroute puisqu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller pour être plus en sécurité. Les cours d'école et les parcs étaient désormais déserts. L'électricité nous avait laissé tomber, peu de temps avant que des villes entières soient bombardées par des avions militaires. Plus le temps passait, plus les temps changeaient et moins de survivants voyaient le jour._

_Un vent de mort soufflait au-dessus de nos têtes._

_Notre pays était maintenant prisonnier de ce que l'on appelait « rôdeurs ». Des morts qui arrivaient, par un miracle, à tenir encore debout et qui, d'une simple morsure ou d'une griffure vous condamnais à rejoindre leur rang._

_Et moi, où étais-je durant ce temps de crise?_

_Chez moi. Tranquillement assise dans ma chambre à gratter ma guitare électrique dont le son me manquait cruellement. Effectivement, nous avions appris que pour nous protéger des rôdeurs, nous devions faire preuve de silence à tout moment : ces derniers semblaient être attirés par le bruit en tout genre. De toute façon sans électricité je n'arrivais à rien du tout._

_Je vivais dans la maison familiale que j'avais quittée depuis belle lurette. Ma sœur aînée m'avait rejoint aussitôt que l'état d'urgence avait été déclarée officiel. Nous restâmes seules durant deux semaines, jusqu'à temps que le malheur s'abattit sur nous : ma sœur fût mordue par un rôdeur alors qu'elle était sortie pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Étant émotionnellement et physiquement incapable de surmonter cette épreuve, c'est à ce moment là que je quittai définitivement le nid que nous avions construit à deux, attrapant vivres, arme, clés de voiture et bicyclette. C'est en retenant mes larmes que j'embarquai mon vélo dans la valise de mon auto et que je m'éloignai de ce quartier qui autrefois, devait être le plus convivial et le plus riche de toute la ville._

_Je roulai ainsi jusqu'à temps que mon réservoir soit vide. N'aillant trouvé aucune station service sur mon chemin, je dû me résoudre à faire le reste de la route à bicyclette. J'ignorais où j'allais, mais je ne voulais qu'une seule chose : retrouver d'autres survivants. Ne plus rester seule. Je pédalai ainsi durant deux jours, faisant de courts arrêts la nuit, sans jamais fermer l'œil._

_Je trouvai finalement mon bonheur. Ou plutôt… Ce fut lui qui me trouva en premier._

_Un homme d'affaires nommé Richard. Il avait une voiture et il me restait encore quelles boîtes de conserve. C'est de cette manière que nous marchandâmes notre échange : j'avais le droit d'embarquer, mais je devais lui donner de la nourriture. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas cela très juste, compte tenu de la situation critique à laquelle nous faisions face, mais peu importe les circonstances, tragiques ou non, il y en a toujours certains qui tenteront de profiter de vous. Seulement, au moment de monter à bord de la voiture, j'ignorais à quel point ce Richard était un profiteur…_

_Ça ne tarda pas. Coincés sur une autoroute bondée de véhicules inertes alors qu'une horde de rôdeurs s'avançaient dangereusement dans notre direction, nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette dans la forêt située aux abords de notre voie. Nous courûmes le plus rapidement et le plus longtemps possible afin de ne donner aucun signe de vie aux morts-vivants qui ne s'étaient probablement jamais rendu compte de notre présence. Et lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes enfin, c'est là que Richard décida qu'il en avait marre de jouer les gentils innocents avec moi. Affamée, fatiguée et essoufflée, jamais je ne vis sa main s'abattre sur mon visage, me faisant aussitôt tomber sur le sol._

_Et voilà._

_C'est maintenant là que je suis rendue. Couchée sur le sol humide, le visage tuméfié et perdue dans mes actions. Trop effrayée pour tenter quoi que ce soit sinon essayer d'enlever ses sales mains de sur moi, je suis incapable de retenir ces larmes qui voulaient sortir depuis un bout de temps. Je pousse des petits cris, mais à part faire enrager mon agresseur, je sais que ça ne sert pas à grand chose. Et voilà que ce pervers a déjà réussi à m'arracher mon jean troué et s'apprête à retirer ma petite culotte. Je ferme les yeux, me disant que je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter le sort qui m'attend._

_Qui a dit que les rôdeurs étaient plus dangereux que les hommes?_

_J'avais perdu tout espoir de me sortir de cette affaire indemne._

_Puis, il y a eu cette voix._

_Cette voix d'homme qui semblait trop grave pour être celle de Richard._

- Tu laisses la demoiselle tranquille ou je te tranche la gorge.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Ça faisait vraiment une éternité que je n'étais pas venue ici! Désolée pour ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et dont je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, vos commentaires plaisants et tout à fait charmants m'ont poussés à écrire ce petit quelque chose qui se trouve ici bas! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Si c'est le cas, peut-être une suite pour bientôt! En attendant, bonne lecture! =)

FLASH BACK

_Le téléphone qui sonne. Mes paupières qui s'ouvrent péniblement sous les coups qui résonnent dans mon minuscule appartement. Mes jambes qui refusent de coopérer et mes yeux qui se dirigent vers le cadran lumineux de ma chambre : il est 2h33 AM. Un long et profond soupir s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres pendant que mes doigts s'agrippent aux couvertures pour me donner la force et le courage de me lever. Tel un zombie, les cheveux en bataille, je m'avance en traînant des pieds jusqu'au satané téléphone que j'ai envie de débrancher. Je décide plutôt de prendre l'appel, grommelant un truc absolument inaudible en guise de salutations._

- Tu es là ma chérie? Oh Dieu soit loué tu es là! Est-ce que tu vas bien?!

_C'est la voix de ma mère au bout du fil. Complètement paniquée, comme toujours._

- Aussi bien qu'une fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit maman, je te remercie_, fis-je d'une voix encore endormie._

- Désolée je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais tu dois absolument te rendre à la maison. Je téléphonerai ta sœur et elle ira te rejoindre. Tu dois y aller maintenant.

- Pourquoi maintenant…? Maman s'il te plaît, je travaille tôt demain matin. Je n'ai pas le temps de…_ commençais-je._

- Maintenant je te dis! Tu te prépares un sac, tu y mets tes effets personnels et des vêtements et tu vas à la maison tout de suite!

- Pourquoi? Tu as encore peur qu'il y ait un voleur qui rôde autour de la maison?

- Ma chérie il faut que…

_Une voix embrouillée et plus rien._

_Je reste en suspend, l'appareil encore dans la main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Étrangement, ce mystérieux appel met tout mes sens en éveil alors que quelques secondes avant, le sommeil m'appelait encore. Un regard vers le téléphone m'indique que c'est le mien qui a un souci : la petite lumière est éteinte alors que le fil lui, est resté brancher. Problème de connexion peut-être? Aucune importance. Mon instinct me dit d'écouter les sages paroles de ma mère et d'obéir à sa demande : c'est-à-dire retourner à la maison familiale. En pleine nuit. Sans explication. Je m'exécute à la va-vite, enfile le premier jean que je trouve ainsi qu'un tricot et rempli mon sac à dos d'objets utiles au quotidien. La minute d'ensuite, me voilà dehors et ce que je vois me coupe aussitôt le souffle :_

_ C'est indescriptible._

PRESENT DAY

_Mon cœur bat la chamade et ma peur devient grandissante, maladive. Mes larmes ne cessent de couler et si je déteste pleurer devant les autres habituellement, je sais que là rien ne pourrait les empêcher de tomber. Ma force physique semble me quitter alors que la sienne semble s'intensifier ou peut-être est-ce le fruit de mon imagination. Ce qui ne l'est pas, en revanche, ce sont ses mains baladeuses qui explorent le territoire qu'est mon corps et son odeur de transpiration qui me donne des maux de cœur. Je veux résister, je veux me battre, mais je n'y peux rien : tout semble avoir raison de moi. Ma peur, ma fatigue, mon découragement… Tout. Les yeux fermés par la force, je préfère ne plus voir son sale visage, ne pas voir ce qu'il s'apprête à me faire d'une seconde à l'autre._

- Tu laisses la demoiselle tranquille ou je te tranche la gorge.

_Une voix qui semble appartenir à un ange gardien. Des paroles crues et violentes, mais qui ont un impact important puisque déjà, je ne sens plus ces horribles mains de sur mon corps et il me semble qu'il est beaucoup moins lourd à présent. Je relâche instinctivement toute pression, puis j'ouvre un œil et finalement l'autre._

_Un homme se tient debout derrière Richard, une lame affûtée à la main, placée tout juste sur la gorge de mon agresseur. Comme quoi ce qu'il disait n'était pas des conneries. J'affiche un air surpris tandis que je regarde mon sauveur d'un air bouleversé. Quant à l'expression de l'homme d'affaires, autant dire que c'est à son tour d'avoir peur. Il est aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et il regarde rapidement de gauche à droite, comme s'il tentait de voir qui s'adressait à lui. Il lève doucement ses mains en l'air, me libérant à moitié de son emprise._

- C'est bon, je la touche plus là.

_L'homme me regarde avant de m'envoyer un petit signe de tête._

- Il t'a fait du mal?

- N… Non. Vous êtes arrivé juste à temps_, réussi-je à articuler._

- J'en suis pas certain. Allez, lève-toi sale con.

_Le voilà qui empoigne le col de Richard, le forçant à se relever alors qu'encore instinctivement, je me recule rapidement de quelques pas à l'aide de mes pieds et de mes jambes, toujours sous le choc. Je continue d'observer la scène des deux hommes debout qui se trouvent face à face. La lame a disparue d'en dessous du menton de mon agresseur, mais il n'en demeure pas moins que cette dernière est toujours pointée dans sa direction, menaçante._

- Je te laisse une chance de foutre le camp. Profite s'en.

- Mais… Mais je ne m'en sortirai jamais tout seul…!

- Je m'en tape. Tu vas aller réaliser tes idées perverses ailleurs. Allez file.

_Ils se défient du regard et j'avale difficilement ma salive. Les jambes légèrement repliées, je suis prête à prendre la poudre d'escampette n'importe quand et pourtant… Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Richard se détourne enfin et mon ange gardien me lance ma paire de jean qui atterri à côté de moi dans un bruit de froissement. Il se penche vers moi et me demande une fois de plus :_

- T'es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de mal?

_Je viens pour répondre que ça va, que je vais bien, jusqu'à temps que Richard réapparaisse dans mon champ de vision, portant une énorme roche à bout de bras, juste au-dessus de sa tête, l'air menaçant._

- Attention! _m'écriais-je d'une voix affolée._


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Un troisième chapitre qui aura été beaucoup moins long a naître que le précédent. Un chapitre également un peu plus long grâce à mon envie et mon inspiration qui semblent être en parfaite harmonie en ce moment. Encore un énorme merci à ceux et celles qui commentent, c'est toujours un énorme plaisir de vous lire et de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris. Vos opinions me touchent beaucoup et me vont droit au coeur. Merci encore! =)

**FLASH BACK**

_J'ignore encore comment j'ai fais pour me rendre jusqu'ici, mais j'ai réussi. Debout derrière la grande fenêtre du salon, je prends mon courage à deux mains pour oser jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du rideau qui cache le spectacle qui se passe au dehors. Mes pupilles se dilatent sous ma peur ressentie alors que mes yeux vagabondent lentement de gauche à droite afin d'obtenir le meilleur panorama que possible. Le chic quartier d'autrefois, celui dans lequel j'avais vécue en compagnie de ma famille n'est définitivement plus le même. Cette rue, celle juste en face de chez nous, celle que j'ai emprunté nombre de fois pour mes entrées et sorties est sans dessus-dessous. Des débris jonchent l'asphalte, il semble y avoir un accident de voiture à l'intersection et des gens courent dans tous les sens, certains avec leurs biens entre les mains, d'autres avec des valises ou des sacs poubelle. J'arrive à entendre des cris, des pleurs, des appels au secours, mais je ne réagis pas : seuls mes yeux qui bougent lentement démontre que je suis encore bel et bien en vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais on dirait presque qu'une guerre se prépare là dehors. À moins que ce soit une invasion d'extra-terrestres…_

_La porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée pendant mon égarement imaginaire et je sursaute si fort que je pousse un cri malgré moi. Ma sœur apparaît dans l'embrasure et elle referme aussitôt la porte en la claquant, avant de se jeter sur la poignée afin de sécuriser la maison. Elle semble complètement paniquée, encore plus que je ne le suis et je n'ose pas faire un pas vers elle, me contentant simplement de la regarder avec effroi pendant qu'elle s'affère. Là voilà qui relève la tête et qui m'aperçoit enfin._

- Oh tu es là! _s'exclame t-elle en se jetant sur moi, me prenant dans ses bras._ Tu n'es pas venue en voiture?!

- Si, mais j'ai du l'arrêter vers la maison des White parce qu'il y avait trop de monde et j'ai fais le reste à pied. Tu as reçu l'appel de maman?

_Cette dernière question semble la surprendre et elle me lâche, me toisant du regard._

- Maman? Elle t'a… Téléphoné?

- Ouais, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Je pensais qu'elle m'appelait à cause d'un voleur, mais… Merde Aly, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il se passe?

- Je ne sais pas, mais dès que j'ai vue que c'était le bordel dans mon bloc appart, j'ai décidé de venir ici. Je me disais que je serais peut-être plus en sécurité, mais à voir ce qu'il se passe dehors… J'avais essayé de te téléphoner, mais mon appel n'a jamais été acheminé… Enfin, au moins on est ensemble, c'est l'important.

_J'hoche la tête. Elle a raison : nous sommes ensemble. C'est ce que maman voulait et sûrement papa aussi. Je regrette qu'ils ne soient pas ici avec nous et qu'ils ne puissent pas nous rejoindre. Je pense à eux et me demande quelle est la situation où ils sont actuellement. Est-ce que de leur côté du monde, eux aussi sont prisonniers de gens paniqués, prisonniers d'une situation qu'ils ne comprennent pas et qui ne s'explique pas? Sont-ils quelque part, en sécurité?_

_La main d'Aly sur mon épaule me tire de ma rêverie._

- Viens. On va essayer de voir si la vieille radio de papa fonctionne encore. On trouvera peut-être quelques réponses à nos questions.

_Elle m'offre un sourire qui se veut rassurant, mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre par la pareille._

_Oublions maman et papa : informons-nous sur ce qu'il se passe dans notre belle ville._

**PRESENT DAY**

- Attention! _cris-je à m'époumoner à l'homme qui vient de me sauver la vie._

_Il se retourne vivement et semble pointer son couteau en direction de Richard qui, surpris de ce revirement de situation, laisse l'énorme pierre en suspend au-dessus de sa tête avec des yeux ronds. Je suis ses yeux qui s'abaissent jusqu'à la lame. Je ne vois plus le visage de mon ange gardien, mais j'entends ses paroles sans problème._

- Non, mais tu joues à quoi là? Je t'ai dis de foutre le camp! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, hein?

_Il agite le bras, sans doute celui dont la main tient l'arme blanche, question d'être plus persistant. L'homme d'affaires laisse finalement tomber son plan en roc sur le sol avant de joindre les mains, suppliant avec un trémolo perceptible dans sa voix._

- S'il te plaît… Jamais je ne tiendrai tout seul… Me laissez pas tout seul par pitié…

_Je reprends soudainement consistance à l'écoute de ses paroles et je décide de m'exéc__uter. J'attrape mon jean et, incapable de rester dans cette position d'infériorité plus longtemps, je me relève en entreprenant de remettre mon vêtement le plus rapidement possible. Je regarde mon compagnon d'infortune tout en m'exécutant._

- C'est ça, tu vas encore me sortir le mec pitoyable, le mec incapable de se débrouiller tout seul, _commençais-je d'une voix empreinte de colère._ Tu étais tellement content quand on s'est trouvé, tu te rappelles? Notre marché n'était pas vraiment juste, je t'ai donné toute la nourriture que j'avais et maintenant, regardes ce que tu as essayé de me faire! T'as vraiment essayé de tout me prendre, jusqu'à ma petite culotte. Tu me fais pitié Richard et des mecs dans ton genre méritent de rester seuls. Apocalypse ou pas!

_Je boutonne mon pantalon avant de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Un regard qui signifie que je ne voulais plus de lui, qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Je ne sais pas si mon ange gardien voudra de moi, mais je préfère encore restée seule que de me retrouver dans une situation impossible à sentir ses grosses mains sales sur ma peau et à avoir son odeur nauséabonde envahir mes narines._

_L'homme à la lame me jette un regard avant de le reporter de nouveau sur Richard._

- T'as entendu la demoiselle? T'es plus le bienvenue. Fou le camp.

- Mais… Mais pour aller où…?

- N'importe où sauf ici.

- Mais… Je m'excuse… Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas… _poursuivit Richard à mon adresse d'une voix suppliante avec des yeux presque larmoyants de désespoir._

- C'est trop tard connard! Fiche le camp! Je ne te le redirai pas! _fis d'une voix un peu plus élevée l'homme qui me protège._

_Il avance un peu vers mon agresseur et Richard recule finalement, les mains placées devant lui par réflexe. Je fronce les sourcils, incapable de faire autrement pendant que je le regarde s'éloigner. Une chose est certaine : il ne me manquera pas. Pour différentes raisons, mais principalement pour avoir profité de moi. On le regarde s'éloigner à l'unissions durant quelques secondes ce qui nous plonge dans un silence angoissant. Ce non bruit d'un train-train quotidien n'est pas encore devenu une habitude pour moi, malgré tout ce temps passé dans cette catastrophe humanitaire. À croire que je ne m'y habituerai jamais._

_ Mon ange gardien me fait de nouveau face et range finalement son couteau dans son étui attaché à sa ceinture. Il semble désigner quelque chose dans ma direction d'un signe de tête._

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça?

_Sur le moment, j'affiche un étonnement, mais le coup de Richard reçu en plein visage me revient en mémoire et j'acquiesce._

- Ouais, mais ce n'est rien. Merci d'être intervenu. Jamais je n'aurais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit…

_Je ne pleure plus, mais j'essuie les traces de mes larmes sur mes joues et j'affiche un demi-sourire en guise de remerciements supplémentaires, incapable de faire plus au vue des circonstances. Étrangement, ce n'est que maintenant que je sens un étirement au niveau de ma mâchoire : il suffisait qu'on me le rappelle pour que ça commence. Il passe à côté de moi et commence à s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot. Surprise de son silence et de son départ précipité, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'interpeller, mais à place d'entendre ma voix, c'est plutôt un cri à vous en donner la chair de poule qui résonne dans les bois._

_ Un cri désespéré qui appelle à l'aide._


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Et voilà encore un petit morceau! J'aimerais remercier tous les gens qui me suivent, mais également ceux qui laissent des reviews! Vous êtes fantastiques et vous m'aidez à écrire encore plus! Merci!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

_C'est déjà l'aube depuis quelques minutes et nous sommes toujours assises dans le salon. Ma sœur occupe le canapé alors que moi je suis assise sur l'énorme tapis tout juste en face d'elle et j'observe chacune de ses réactions. Elle m'a l'air complètement épuisée et pourtant, ses yeux restent grands ouverts à fixer cette bonne vieille radio qui trône sur la table basse entre nous. Bien qu'elle soit toujours allumée sur notre station favorite, fonctionnant grâce à des batteries, c'est le silence le plus complet dans la maison. Il y a environ une minute ou deux, l'animateur a annoncé qu'il quittait désormais son poste pour lui aussi se mettre à l'abri avant de souhaiter bonne chance aux auditeurs qui étaient toujours à l'écoute. Nous avions appris, durant la dernière heure pendant laquelle aucune chanson n'a été jouée, qu'une épidémie courait dans tout le pays et que donc, nous étions tous en proie à cette nouvelle forme de maladie qui était facilement transmissible, mais dont on ignorais encore la manière. Sur le plan médical il n'avait pas vraiment d'informations à nous fournir, si ce n'était que nous mourrions peu de temps après avoir contracté le dit virus. Un discours qui m'avait paru assez sérieux tout en étant loufoque. Comment, en moins de quelques heures, cette nouvelle maladie avait-elle pu faire autant de victimes et ainsi faire basculer la population dans un état proche de la folie? Il manquait encore des pièces au casse tête et pourtant, l'animateur n'avait cessé de nous répéter les procédures que nous devions faire en ce temps critique : prendre le plus de provisions possibles et se rendre d'une manière ou d'une autre à Atlanta, notre capitale en Géorgie. Apparemment, les autorités avaient installés une base de sécurité visant à accueillir tous les réfugiés et ainsi procéder à une sorte d'inventaire de la population. De plus, cela permettait d'établir un périmètre de sécurité et il nous assurait qu'une fois rendu là-bas, tout s'éclaircirait, aussi bien au niveau de la situation qu'aux retrouvailles que l'on pourrait avoir sur place. Il disait également d'être prudents en route et de tâcher de garder notre calme malgré l'ahurissante nouvelle qui nous tombait dessus. Et pendant qu'il nous crachait ces dernières informations, les bruits qui continuaient à nous parvenir de l'extérieur de la maison nous indiquaient tout le contraire : les gens paniquaient littéralement._

_Durant cette dernière heure, pendant que nous écoutions le dénommé Danny, jamais nous n'avons échangé un mot ma sœur et moi. On se contentait simplement de se regarder avec effroi ou encore on tournait la tête vers la fenêtre lorsqu'un cri se faisait entendre à l'extérieur. Même lorsqu'il avait nommé Atlanta comme étant le point de ralliement, nous étions restées sagement assise à nous contempler. Au fil des minutes, l'ambiance était revenue calme à l'extérieur, comme s'il s'agissait d'un matin comme les autres. Un matin durant lequel les gens dormaient encore à cette heure ou bien s'afféraient à prendre leur café en regardant les infos à la télévision. Pourtant, nous savions bien que les maisons étaient désormais vides : sans doute que nous étions les rares seules dans notre quartier à être restées chez soi._

_Tout était calme. Trop calme. Et ça me foutait la trouille._

_Aly me regarde enfin et j'avale difficilement ma salive, ignorant ce que nous réserve maintenant cette journée qui promettait pourtant d'être bien normale au départ. À cette heure-ci, probablement que je serais sur le point de me réveiller pour me rendre à mon boulot, mais il n'y aura rien de tout ça : que de l'inconnu. Une chose qui m'effraie au plus au point._

- On fait quoi? _me demande t-elle finalement tout en éteignant la radio._

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? _fis-je en haussant les épaules, complètement dépassée par les dernières nouvelles qui résonnent encore dans ma tête._

- On a deux choix : soit on reste ici, soit on fait comme il a dit et on va à Atlanta. Maintenant que c'est tranquille dehors, on devrait être en mesure de pouvoir mieux circuler en voiture.

- Hors de question que je parte d'ici. Si maman m'a dit qu'elle voulait que je vienne ici, c'est sûrement pas pour partir ailleurs. Elle voulait que l'on soit ici.

- Oui, mais là-bas elle n'a sûrement pas les mêmes informations que nous. Si ça se trouve, elle ne sait même pas ce qu'il se passe ici alors…

- Oui elle le sait, coupai-je sèchement. Si elle m'a appelé pour venir ici, c'est parce qu'ils ont été avertis là-bas. Elle voulait que l'on se retrouve et maintenant que c'est fait, on doit rester ici au cas où ils rentreraient.

_Elle ricane de manière sarcastique et ironique avant de se pencher un peu vers l'avant._

- Tu rigoles j'espère? Tu crois vraiment qu'ils autoriseront des avions à rentrer au pays? Réfléchis pendant deux secondes! Ils auront beau faire n'importe quoi, ils ne pourront pas revenir tant et autant que la situation ne sera pas revenu à la normale!

_À bout de nerfs, je me lève d'un coup sec sans pour autant la quitter des yeux._

- Je m'en fou. Moi je reste ici. Fais ce que tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre.

_Je me détourne et je l'entends qui m'appelle par mon prénom. Pourtant je continue mon chemin, montant les escaliers dans l'espoir de regagner mon ancienne chambre le plus vite possible. Je n'ai plus envie de discuter avec elle et encore moins de l'entendre._

* * *

><p><strong> PRESENT DAY<strong>

_Je suis enfin débarrassée de lui. Sur le moment je crus qu'il ne partirait jamais, mais me voilà de nouveau seule avec un homme que je ne connais pas. J'ignore si je peux avoir confiance en lui, mais le fait qu'il m'ait sauvé m'aide à vouloir le suivre. Pourtant, il ne semble pas vouloir de moi puisqu'il s'éloigne déjà sans rajouter un mot. Il a fait ce qu'il devait et maintenant, je n'étais plus de sa responsabilité. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser les choses comme ça. Même après ce que vient de faire Richard, je ne veux toujours pas me retrouver seule dans cette apocalypse remplie de morts vivants qui nous attaquent en guise de casse croûte. C'est pourquoi, pendant que je le regarde s'éloigner, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'interpeller, mais c'est tout autre chose qui sort à la place. Ce n'est pas le son de ma voix qui résonne, mais plutôt celle de Richard que je reconnais aussitôt. Sauf qu'elle n'est plus mielleuse : elle est affolée et paniquée. Son hurlement est déchirant et sans vraiment réfléchir, je commence à courir vers la direction qu'il a prise à peine une ou deux minutes plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un piège, mais dans tous les cas, ma curiosité me pousse à aller voir. Dans mon dos, j'entends les pas de mon ange gardien qui martèlent le sol : il aurait pu me laisser tomber, mais il a visiblement décidé de m'accompagner._

_On ne met pas longtemps avant de l'apercevoir : Richard tente désespérément de repousser un rôdeur qui semble être plus fort que lui. Je m'arrête à quelques mètres de la scène, légèrement essoufflée, en me demandant si je dois intervenir ou non après ce qu'il a tenté de me faire. L'homme au couteau s'arrête également à côté de moi tout juste au moment où je découvre une évidente tache de sang sur la chemise blanche de Richard qui n'était pas là lorsqu'il nous avait quittés : il est vraisemblablement blessé par le rôdeur, ce qui n'est pas une bonne chose : il est maintenant atteint du virus et dans quelques heures ou dans un jour ou deux s'il est chanceux, il va mourir. Pourtant, je fais un pas dans sa direction : je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser ainsi, mais une main m'attrape le bras, m'empêchant d'aller plus loin._

- Ce pourri ne vaut pas la peine.

_Je tourne la tête vers mon ange gardien qui me retient en me regardant, les sourcils froncés. Je sais qu'il a raison, mais une voix intérieure me pousse à vouloir sauver Richard et ce, même s'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour lui._

_Mon prénom résonne dans la forêt et je regarde de nouveau en direction de l'homme d'affaire qui m'appelle. Il semble s'être débarrassé du rôdeur puisque celui-ci gît à ses pieds et il avance vers nous d'un pas mal assuré, comme s'il perdait consistance. Un bras tendu vers l'avant et son autre main sur sa blessure, il poursuit :_

- Il faut que tu m'aides! Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas seul ici! Je ne survivrai pas tout seul!

_Je prends une profonde inspiration et je sens que la main autour de mon bras se serre légèrement. Me voilà prise entre deux et je ferme les yeux, comme si ça pouvait m'aider à réfléchir un peu mieux sur la situation dans laquelle je suis prise. Richard continue de me supplier de son côté et je me sens légèrement tirée vers l'arrière par mon sauveur._

- Il faut foutre le camp maintenant.

_Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure et son ordre me fait ouvrir les yeux. Je retiens une exclamation de surprise lorsque je vois que derrière Richard se trouve une horde de rôdeurs qui fonce directement vers nous de la manière la plus rapide qu'ils le peuvent. À peine quelques mètres les séparent de l'homme d'affaire, qui ne semble pas s'être aperçu de leur présence. Mon bras se libère et j'entends des pas rapides qui s'éloignent : mon ange gardien vient de prendre la fuite. Mon cœur se met à battre d'une manière affolée tandis que je me sens encore prise au piège alors que la chose à faire est pourtant évidente : je dois partir à mon tour si je veux survivre. Laisser Richard derrière moi n'est peut-être pas ce que je souhaite, mais me faire dévorer vivante n'est pas une option non plus. Alors, après un regard désolé en direction de mon ancien compagnon, je prends la poudre d'escampette à mon tour, suivant ainsi les traces de mon sauveur qui se trouve déjà à une bonne distance. Tandis que je m'éloigne de la scène, j'entends Richard hurler de douleur et je serre les dents pour puiser dans mes dernières sources de courage pour accélérer ma vitesse. Je tente d'effacer de mon esprit les images d'horreur qui défilent concernant le terrible sort de Richard dont les cris et les plaintes se mélangent au sifflement du vent. Je garde en vue celui qui court devant moi, sans même savoir où il pourrait me conduire : il est hors de question que je reste seule._

_Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il ralenti enfin le pas et je fais de même, complètement hors d'haleine. Je profite de ce petit temps de pause pour essuyer du revers de la main les goutes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front avant de prendre appui sur un énorme tronc d'arbre qui se trouve à ma droite. Mon cœur bat si fort que je parviens à le sentir dans mes tempes et je m'aperçois que j'ai les mains qui tremblent : je suis exténuée. Aussi bien de notre course que de cette situation qui a mit le monde complètement à l'envers._

_Sans un mot, l'homme s'éloigne finalement d'un pas beaucoup plus calme et je quitte mon appui pour le suivre. Sentant ma présence, il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi._

- Tu ne peux pas me suivre_, me dit-il d'une voix grave._

_Je m'arrête et fronce légèrement les sourcils._

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te prendre avec moi. Je suis intervenu juste pour qu'il te foute la paix et que tu sois débarrassée de lui.

_Exactement comme je le croyais._

_Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser partir comme ça : il se détourne déjà, comme pour mettre fin à la discussion._

- Pourquoi rester seul? Plus on est et plus on a des chances de survivre, non? Dans une catastrophe pareille il faut savoir se serrer les coudes!

_Il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers moi._

- Je ne suis pas seul. C'est toi qui l'es. Et trouve-toi d'autres compagnons. Je suis certain que tu trouveras d'autres survivants.

_Et il continue sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais je continue de le suivre._

- D'autres survivants, vraiment! Des survivants dans le genre du type que l'on vient juste de laisser se faire bouffer par une bande de monstres! C'est le genre de survivants dont tu parles?!_ fis-je d'une voix beaucoup plus élevée que je ne l'aurais souhaité._

- On ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, continua t-il sans arrêter sa marche déterminée. Ils devaient être une vingtaine et j'aurais été le seul à pouvoir nous défendre. Ce connard pissait au bout de son sang et toi, tu n'es même pas armée.

_J'accélère le pas pour finalement me mettre en avant de lui, lui bloquant ainsi le passage. Mon expression doit confirmer ma colère parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens en ce moment même. Je suis furieuse contre lui. Furieuse qu'il me laisse tomber comme si je n'étais personne. Il est vrai que l'on ne se connaît pas, mais la situation est tellement désespérée… Comment peut-on être aussi sélectif dans nos choix de compagnons? Je ne comprends pas son point de vue et sa manière d'agir._

- Tu dis que tu n'es pas seul, mais je ne vois personne d'autre ici que toi et moi! Où ils sont les autres, hein? Tu les as sauvés pour mieux les abandonner par après?!_ continuais-je sur un ton de défi._

- Non, je suis parti parce que j'étais venu chercher à manger.

_Il marque un temps de pause avant de passer à côté de moi comme si je n'avais aucune importance._

- Je suis avec mon frère.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents! J'aimerais remercier les nouveaux/nouvelles followers, c'est toujours bien agréable de voir que vous vous joignez à l'aventure! Merci également à ceux et celles qui commentent c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

_Ma porte a claqué d'une manière démesurée dans mon dos tellement que j'y ai mis toute ma force pour la refermer. La colère semble déjà me monter aux joues alors que je viens tout juste d'avoir une légère dispute avec ma sœur. Nous avons beau être dans une emmerde la plus totale, il faut toujours que les choses se terminent mal entre nous. Je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est de me calmer et de trouver un peu le sommeil parce qu'il me manque terriblement celui là. La nuit a été courte et autant l'avouer, je suis complètement épuisée. Toutes ces nouvelles abracadabrantes que j'avais entendues au courant des dernières heures m'avaient complètement assommée. Je ne crois toujours pas à la réalité qui s'offre à moi, mais… Sans doute que j'aurai le temps de le faire plus tard. Là, ce que je dois faire, c'est de me poser. Et je m'exécute sans tarder._

_Je tombe sur mon bon vieux lit comme une masse, ce qui fait grincer les ressorts de mon matelas un peu trop mou. Je ferme les yeux et je fais le vide dans ma tête par le fait même. Le silence et le calme qui envahissent la pièce m'aide à me détendre et je m'envole finalement vers les bras de Morphée sans me soucier du reste._

_C'est un rayon de soleil qui me réveille._

_J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, aveuglée par toute cette lumière qui envahit complètement mon lit. Une lamentation presque inaudible s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres et je tourne la tête, comme si cela pouvait m'aider à trouver un peu moins de clarté. Bien entendu, c'est peine perdue. Je fixe l'horloge qui est accrochée sur le mur. Il est 2h33. PM bien sûr, au vue de ce soleil éclatant. Une sensation de déjà vu me traverse l'esprit et je me redresse soudainement, comme si je venais de recevoir un choc électrique. Tout me revient déjà en mémoire : l'appel de maman, les rues bondées de gens qui courent de gauche à droite en criant, mon arrivée à la maison ainsi que celle d'Aly et finalement, la nouvelle du virus mortel. Je me lève rapidement, ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je me retrouve dans le corridor vide. Un silence impeccable règne dans la maison et je me demande aussitôt ce que fait ma sœur. Peut-être s'est-elle endormie à son tour…_

_Je descends lentement les escaliers, les faisant craquer à chaque pas et je découvre finalement Aly qui est assise sur le tapis du salon, la vielle radio entre ses mains qui émet un faible grichement. Elle relève la tête vers moi et m'offre un maigre sourire._

- Je suis tombée sur un autre poste tout à l'heure qui avait encore un animateur_, m'avoue t-elle._

- Du nouveau?

- Non. Il répétait presque exactement la même chose que l'autre qu'on a entendu ce matin.

_Je termine ma descente et je vais la rejoindre, m'assoyant à ses côtés. Elle éteint la radio avec un petit soupir. La peau de son visage est étrangement pâle et de vilaines cernes violettes semblent se dessiner sous ses yeux : indices qui prouvent qu'elle n'a probablement pas encore fermé l'œil. Dans un geste lent, ma main se pose sur son épaule._

- Tu devrais aller t'étendre un peu je pense. T'as l'air complètement épuisée.

- Il parlait encore d'Atlanta_, dit-elle._ Il disait que c'était là où l'on devait se rendre et que tout s'arrangerait une fois là-bas.

_Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et c'est à mon tour de pousser un soupir._

_Va-t-elle vraiment ramener ça encore?_

- Mais je… Mais je comprends que tu veuilles rester ici. J'ai réfléchi pendant que tu étais là-haut et… Aller à Atlanta avec papa et maman aussi loin de nous ce n'est pas vraiment envisageable. Même si c'est probablement ce que tous les autres feront… Mais nous ne sommes pas tous les autres et on n'abandonne pas sa famille comme ça.

_Un sourire étire mes lèvres tandis qu'elle poursuit._

- Sans doute qu'ils sont coincé là où ils sont, mais la situation sera vite réglée, hein? Je veux dire… On est quand même les États-Unis d'Amérique et on a des hommes qualifiés qui doivent déjà travailler d'arracher pied pour régler la situation, non? Oui sans doute que dans quelques jours, tout ça sera loin derrière nous et nous irons chercher papa et maman à l'aéroport toutes les deux.

- Oui tu as raison. On les attendra le temps qu'il faudra. En espérant que ce ne soit pas trop long, mais… Je pense qu'il faut s'attendre à tout et surtout ne pas se donner trop de faux espoirs.

_Elle hoche la tête en guise de réponse et ma main glisse amicalement dans son dos._

- Et j'insiste Aly. Tu devrais vraiment aller dormir un peu. Ça te fera du bien.

- Ouais… C'est vrai que ça ne pourra pas me faire de tord.

_Elle dépose la radio sur la table basse et se lève lentement. Elle fait quelques pas en direction des escaliers, puis tourne la tête vers moi._

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, mais tu vois c'est que tout ça me dépasse complètement et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça_, la coupais-je._ Je pense qu'on est tous au même niveau en ce moment. Moi aussi je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas du être aussi impulsive.

_Elle m'offre un nouveau sourire avant de tourner la tête et monte les marches qui la sépare du premier étage. Ce n'est que lorsque je ne la vois plus que je me mordille machinalement la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à un plan de match. C'est officiel : nous resterons ici. Le problème est de savoir s'il nous reste suffisamment de vivres pour l'instant. Nourriture, médicaments, propane pour le four à gaz, gallons d'eau potable… Le mieux est donc de dresser l'inventaire de ce qu'il reste dans la maison et de voir jusqu'à combien de temps nous pourrons tenir. Sans doute qu'il ne doit manquer de rien dans les magasins, mais…_

_La simple idée de sortir dehors, d'être mise à nue devant ce fameux virus me fait hisser les poils sur mes bras. C'est donc pourquoi je m'arme d'un calepin et d'un stylo et commence mon nouveau boulot dans la cuisine._

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

_S'il croit que je vais abandonner aussi facilement, il se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je suis tout bonnement incapable de rester seule dans ce monde aussi pourri. Déjà que je ne suis pas une solitaire à la base, ce nouvel univers me rend encore plus sociale que je ne le suis habituellement. Ça doit être normal après tout : je pense que tout le monde a radicalement changé d'attitude depuis les derniers événements tragiques qui nous ont tous frappés. Certains réagissent mieux que d'autres et dans mon cas, je ne me trouve pas trop amochée en dépit de ce par quoi je suis passée. Le simple fait de me dire que je ne suis pas la seule qui est vécue des drames, et encore là, peut-être que les miens ne sont pas aussi dramatiques que certains, me rassure. Mais bon… Le fait est que malgré tout je ne veux pas rester seule. Me retrouver de nouveau avec un homme (ou deux dans ce cas-ci) me fait un peu peur, compte tenu de ce qu'il vient tout juste de m'arriver, mais je compte bien être plus prudente. Surtout que cet homme là à l'air d'être un vrai chasseur avec cet arbalète noire accrochée dans son dos…_

_Je tente tout de même de faire abstraction des armes qui semble posséder mon nouveau compagnon et je fais de petits pas rapides pour être à sa hauteur._

- Ton frère? Et c'est quoi, tu dois lui demander la permission pour que quelqu'un vous accompagne, c'est ça? _demandais-je en regardant droit devant moi._

- Disons juste qu'il n'est pas du genre à apprécier de la nouvelle compagnie.

- Oh alors c'est juste entre vous deux, c'est ça? Vous restez entre frères, armés jusqu'aux dents et vous laissez les autres crever!

- Je ne t'ai pas laissé crever à ma connaissance. J'aurais pu partir quand t'as décidé d'aller jouer à la petite curieuse quand l'autre se faisait bouffer, mais je t'ai suivi. T'aurais fait quoi si je ne serais pas venu, hein? Tu l'aurais aidé à se débarrasser du rôdeur, peut-être que vous auriez réussi à échapper aux autres de la meute et dès que t'aurais eu le dos tourner, il t'aurait violée et t'aurait peut-être tuée après. T'as eu un réflexe stupide, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

_J'ouvre la bouche en guise de protestation, mais je la referme aussitôt, m'apercevant qu'il n'a que trop raison. En effet, il serait arrivé quoi si j'avais été au bout de ma petite tentative? Le destin peut tourner rapidement aujourd'hui, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le faire avant. Une petite erreur et pouf! c'est la fin. Je suis encore trop impulsive dans mes agissements et il faut vraiment que je remédie à ça avant que ça n'ait raison de ma vie._

_Sous mon silence, je sens son regard sur moi. Il a gagné et il le sait. Moi, je continue de bouiller de l'intérieur, refusant d'admettre à haute voix qu'il a raison._

- C'était qui pour toi ce mec? Ton petit copain? _me demande t-il finalement._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la grimace._

- Certainement pas! C'était un mec que je connaissais à peine en fait. On a fait un petit bout de chemin ensemble et puis c'est tout.

- Alors tu as juste l'âme charitable dans ce cas? Tu devrais faire attention parce que ta sensibilité te fera bouffer bien assez tôt.

- Merci de l'image…

_Tout d'un coup, il s'arrête et comme par réflexe, je fais pareil. Il se retourne vers moi, je le regarde et je prête attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de nous. Tout ce que j'entends c'est le vent qui pousse doucement les feuilles, mais peut-être qu'il a l'oreille plus fine que moi._

_Y avait-il encore des rôdeurs dans le coin? Fort probable. Ils sont partout ceux là._

- Tu devrais faire demi-tour. Je ne blague pas à propos de mon frère : ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

_Je pousse un petit soupir, exaspérée de sa ténacité._

- Il n'apprécie pas la nouvelle compagnie ou ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable?

- Les deux. Et je ne pourrai pas toujours te protéger. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

_Je lâche une petite exclamation insultée avant de froncer les sourcils._

- Tu sauras que je suis capable de me défendre! Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, mais… Il ne me fait pas peur. Et puis… Je suis capable d'en prendre.

_Il hausse les épaules, nullement impressionné par mes paroles et retire son arbalète avant de la pointer directement sur moi. Prise de court, mon cœur s'affole légèrement et mes yeux fixent la flèche qui y est encochée, prête à être tirée n'importe quand. Tout va si vite que je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir._

_Il me fait un signe de tête, puis :_

- Baisse-toi.

_J'exécute aussitôt l'ordre, m'accroupissant plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible, faisant craquer mes genoux. La seconde d'ensuite, la flèche siffle au-dessus de ma tête avant d'atteindre une cible. Il me contourne et je le regarde faire, stupéfaite de ce qu'il vient tout juste de se produire._

_J'étais certaine qu'il s'apprêtait à me tuer pour ne pas que je le suive._

_Il s'avance vers l'arbre qui se trouve à deux mètres derrière moi et détache finalement l'arme pointue, libérant ainsi ce qui semble être un petit animal. Curieuse, je me redresse et bouge un peu la tête afin de mieux voir ce qu'il tient entre ses mains. Je reconnais aussitôt une petite queue touffue qui m'est bien familière : un écureuil. Qu'il a atteint en pleine tête. Surprise, j'hausse les sourcils, ne détachant pas mon regard de ses gestes tandis qu'il retire la flèche d'un mouvement sec, me donnant un petit frisson de dégoût._

- Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Si tu veux me suivre, soit. Mais je t'aurai averti alors si ça tourne mal, ce n'est pas mon problème. Qu'on soit bien clair là-dessus.

- Ouais c'est enregistré_, dis-je vaguement pendant qu'il accroche le petit cadavre poilu à sa ceinture_. Euh hum… C'est pour quoi au juste l'écureuil…?

_Il relève lentement les yeux vers moi comme si je venais de poser la question la plus idiote de tous les temps. Puis, il remet son arbalète en place avant de poursuivre sa marche._

_Je réponds seule à ma question et fais une nouvelle grimace avant de marcher sur ses talons._


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Ouhlà, ça aura prit un certain temps, mais voici enfin le chapitre 6! Puisque j'ai eu plusieurs commentaires au sujet de la longueur des précédents chapitres, j'ai tenté de faire quelque chose d'un peu plus long qu'à mon habitude: en espérant que ça vous plaira. De plus, j'ai décidé de retirer la mise en page habituelle pour faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus sobre: j'espère que ça facilitera votre lecture.

Je vous souhaite donc à toutes et tous une bonne lecture! :) Et ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser vos impressions hein! :) Les commentaires sont toujours bien plaisants à recevoir et je répond à tous de manière individuelle! :)

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH BACK<strong>

Assise sur le divan dans le salon, je relis pour la millième fois l'inventaire de ce qu'il se trouve dans la maison. En à peine deux heures, j'ai réussi à tout mettre sur papier et même si sur le coup je ne calculais pas vraiment ce qu'il restait, me contentant simplement de noter, maintenant je prends conscience de ce que l'on possède réellement. Ce n'est pas si mal, mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine inquiétude, sans doute parce à cause de tout ce qu'il se passe, de tout ce changement soudain et radical. Mes yeux s'arrêtent de nouveau sur le premier mot de la liste, soit « Nourriture ». Puisque mes parents se trouvent à être à l'extérieur du pays, je ne suis pas très étonnée de voir que peu d'éléments apparaissent en dessous de cette première mini-liste. J'ai trouvé un peu de nourriture sèche dans les armoires comme des pâtes, des céréales, du riz et des craquelins : pas autre chose. Heureusement, il reste encore pas mal de conserves dans le sous-sol, ce dont je me félicite encore d'y avoir pensé : ma mère achète toujours des conserves lorsqu'elles tombent à bas prix afin de les offrir aux gens démunis durant le temps des fêtes. Une bonne action qu'elle aime faire à chaque année, mais pour cette fois-ci, nous devions les prendre pour nos propres besoins. Nous ignorions encore pour combien de temps nous devions tenir dans cette situation et je suis certaine qu'elle ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur. Quant à l'eau potable, il ne reste que deux gallons, ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous rationner. Du moins, jusqu'à temps que l'on ait la possibilité d'en trouver d'autre, mais ça, ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Pour le deuxième mot écrit en grosses lettres dans mon calepin, soit « Médicaments », la liste est beaucoup plus longue et donc, plus encourageante. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'était encore infectée (du moins je pense…), mais si tel est le cas ou bien si nous nous blessons, au moins nous possédons les désinfectants, les analgésiques et les bandages nécessaires pour survivre. Quant à la dernière catégorie, soit « Autres », il reste suffisamment de bonbonnes de propane pour manger les conserves en guise de repas chaud, ce qui me fait soupirer de soulagement. Pas que je veux me montrer difficile, mais si les raviolis sont au moins réchauffés, c'est plus réconfortant. Il y a également pas mal de papier de toilette, de mouchoirs, des chandelles ainsi que des allumettes. J'ai également fait le tour du garage de notre père question de jeter un coup d'œil à ses outils et j'ai trouvé mon bonheur : marteaux, tournevis, masses, pelles et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Je les ai également notés, me disant que ça pourrait toujours servir en guise d'armes éventuelles. Après tout, même si c'est plutôt tranquille pour l'instant, je sais que c'est tout de même le chaos à l'extérieur et qu'il faut rester sur nos gardes. Je n'ai pas l'intention de garder un marteau constamment sur moi, mais lorsque je pense aux gens qui semblaient avoir complètement perdu toute rationalité quelques heures plus tôt, je préfère rester prudente et sans doute qu'Aly partagera mon avis. D'ailleurs, cette dernière doit dormir à poings fermés depuis un petit bout de temps.

Et moi, mon estomac crie famine.

C'est le moment ou jamais de sortir l'une de ces conserves de raviolis. Qui sait, sans doute que ça pourra me redonner un peu le moral parce que là maintenant, autant avouer que je me sens un peu abattue.

Poussant un petit soupir désespéré, je dépose le calepin ainsi que le stylo sur la table basse et je me lève dans l'intention de me remplir un peu l'estomac. Je fais un pas et je m'arrête aussitôt lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée. Je me fige, soudainement alertée par les trois petits coups qui ont été donnés d'une manière méthodique. Sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, mon cœur s'emballe et je me sens prise d'une angoisse soudaine et si forte que j'en ai les mains qui tremblent. Ma tête est désormais tournée vers la porte qui est toujours close et mes yeux sont fixés sur la poignée, tentant de percevoir un mouvement de celle-ci. Mais il n'y a rien. Je reste là, je ne bouge pas et intérieurement, j'espère avoir hallucinée ou m'être trompée : si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'Aly qui se lève, qui fait un peu de bruit et moi j'ai fais une mauvaise association en l'entendant… M'ouais je ne me trouve pas très convaincante, mais je tente d'y croire tout de même. Mais de nouveau coups se font entendre, suivit d'une voix que je reconnais aussitôt :

- Brittany? Paul? Vous êtes là?

Je relâche l'air que je maintiens prisonnière entre mes poumons et me masse la tempe gauche pour m'aider à me calmer plus vite.

Ça va, ce n'est rien du tout. Ce n'est que madame Smith, une de nos voisines qui nous a longtemps gardés moi et Aly lorsque nous étions enfants. Une veuve âgée que je peux presque considérer comme ma grand-mère tant elle a passé du temps auprès de nous : lorsque son mari est mort, mes parents ont tenu à lui apporter aide et soutient, ce que la dame a bien entendu accepter avec joie. C'est quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance et c'est quelqu'un dont je suis plutôt heureuse d'entendre la voix. D'ailleurs, je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas être passée à sa maison pour savoir comment elle allait. Un réflexe que j'ai sans doute perdu avec le temps : ça fait un petit moment que je n'habite plus à la demeure familiale.

D'autres coups se font entendre et c'est là que je décide de bouger, serrant maintenant les poings pour faire disparaître ces tremblements stupides. Je contourne rapidement le divan et fais de petits pas précipités jusqu'à la porte avant de la déverrouiller et de l'ouvrir tranquillement pour ne pas trop la surprendre. Son visage ridé et apaisant m'apparaît et je souris aussitôt en guise de salutations.

- Oh! Bonsoir ma petite! Dis est-ce que tes parents sont rentrés?

- Non malheureusement… Je crois que leur avion ne rentrera pas avant un moment… Je vous en prie, entrer madame Smith.

J'exécute la parole au geste en ouvrant toute grande la porte et je me mets légèrement de côté afin de lui laisser le passage.

- Oh, mais je ne veux pas te déranger ma chère…

Même si elle m'offre un sourire sincère, je vois l'inquiétude dans son regard, ce qui m'alarme aussitôt. Je baisse les yeux vers ses mains qu'elle tient près de sa poitrine et je remarque que l'une d'entre elle est enroulée d'un bandage légèrement rougit à cause de ce qui semble être du sang. Sans lui poser la question, je tends les mains vers les siennes et effleure du bout des doigts son pansement maison.

- Vous vous êtes blessée? demandé-je aussitôt d'une manière inquiète.

Son sourire disparaît pour laisser place à un air soucieux et anxieux.

- Non en réalité… On m'a attaqué…

Surprise et totalement abasourdie par sa réponse je la regarde avec des yeux ronds comme si ce qu'elle vient de me dire est impossible. Qui de sensé s'en prendrait à une gentille vieille dame qui se compare à une grand-maman gâteau? Où s'en va le monde, franchement je me le demande!

Je reprends bien vite consistance afin de ne pas l'inquiéter outre mesure et je dépose une main sur son épaule avant de lui sourire de nouveau.

- Venez à l'intérieur, je vais regarder ça.

Elle n'offre pas de résistance, mais un petit signe de tête reconnaissant avant d'entrer dans la maison. Pendant que la porte est ouverte, j'en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur où tout est calme. Trop calme. Je sens des frissons prendre naissance sur le bas de ma colonne vertébrale pendant que mes yeux balaient la rue qui ressemble toujours à un champ de bataille, mais dont la vie est totalement absente. La lumière des faibles rayons du soleil qui se couche rend le tout angoissant tandis que les ombres des objets ça et là noient la rue d'obscurité. Incapable de regarder cet inquiétant spectacle plus longtemps, je referme la porte et la verrouille aussitôt dans un geste peut-être un peu trop brusque. Je prends une bonne inspiration avant de me retourner vers madame Smith qui a déjà prit place sur le divan.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Alyson? me demande t-elle tout en me regardant.

- Oui. Elle est même ici. Elle dort à l'étage.

Une petite exclamation suivit d'un large sourire rassuré illumine son visage.

- C'est bien que vous soyez ensemble toutes les deux. Je crois que le plus important, en ce moment de bizarreries, c'est d'être uni.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête tandis que je m'approche d'elle. Je recule un peu la table basse du salon afin de me laisser plus d'espace et je m'assoie en indien à ses pieds avant de pointer de l'index sa main bandée.

- Je peux?

Un simple « hum hum » me donne l'autorisation et je prends sa main délicatement avant de retirer avec beaucoup de précaution et de douceur le bandage tâché de sang. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils quand je découvre l'état de la blessure qui semble être vraiment mal en point, malgré les premiers soins prodigués par madame Smith. En fait, c'est comme s'il s'agissait d'un bobo que l'on aurait jamais nettoyé et qui avait été atteint d'une infection quelconque, si j'en juge la couleur plutôt violet autour des petits trous bien rouges. D'ailleurs, cette plaie ressemble étrangement à une morsure… Elle a bien dit qu'elle a été attaquée, non? Comment est-ce possible qu'on l'est…

Sans doute a-t-elle remarqué que j'observe trop longuement sa main meurtrie, car elle brise le silence aussitôt.

- J'étais dans mon jardin à travailler dans mes fleurs, un peu plus tôt cet après-midi et je ne l'ai jamais entendu arriver derrière moi. Le petit dernier des White. Il s'est jeté sur ma main comme un chien se jetterait sur un os. Comme le petit est autiste, j'ai cru qu'il faisait une crise, mais lorsque j'ai croisé ses yeux il… Ses yeux étaient tellement étranges, je n'avais jamais vu une telle couleur… Et quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, il a voulu me mordre de nouveau. J'ai réussi à me relever et à le repousser suffisamment le temps que j'atteigne de nouveau ma maison. J'ai voulu téléphoner les White, mais comme tu le sais, les lignes téléphoniques ont été coupées et…

Elle est troublée.

Je parviens à le ressentir juste au timbre tremblant de sa voix. Ses prunelles expriment également un million de choses dont je ne comprends pas tout à fait, mais je ne perds pas le fil de ce qu'elle raconte, même si j'ai tout de même un peu de difficulté à croire qu'un enfant de cinq ans, même atteint d'autisme, est capable d'une telle chose. Pourtant, je l'a crois sur parole et je ne pense pas un seul instant au fait qu'elle peut jouer la comédie.

Elle prend une grande inspiration pendant que j'assimile ces dernières informations.

- Et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur d'un gamin… Il m'a suivit et quand il s'est heurté à ma porte patio et qu'il a compris qu'il ne réussirait pas à entrer, il est parti comme il est venu. Et ce n'est que maintenant que j'ai réussi à sortir pour venir voir si tes parents étaient là…

- Vous avez bien fait de venir ici, j'ajoute rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfonce davantage dans ses mauvais souvenirs. Et vous resterez avec nous aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

On échange un sourire plein de gentillesse et je parviens à entendre un léger « merci » qu'elle lâche dans un souffle.

Je me relève finalement tandis que se dessine un futur plan dans ma tête.

- Je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer votre plaie et vous faire un nouveau bandage.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me faufile jusqu'à la salle de bain où je prends le nécessaire pour aider la blessure de madame Smith à guérir tout en laissant le discours de cette dernière germer dans mon esprit. Se peut-il que le petit dernier des White soit infecté…? Elle a mit tant d'emphase sur les yeux du gamin que je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser cette question. S'il l'est réellement, comment a-t-il fait pour le devenir? Mais surtout, où est-il à présent? Le soleil se couche d'une minute à l'autre et le fait de savoir qu'un enfant déambule probablement seul dans ces rues chaotique me rend un peu inquiète. Mais bon, sortir maintenant n'est sûrement pas l'idée du siècle donc… Je choisi l'option de rester sagement à la maison à m'occuper de notre nouvelle invitée.

Je reviens auprès de la vieille dame et je m'exécute du mieux que je le peux puisque bien sûr, je ne possède aucune compétence dans le domaine de la santé. Cependant, l'onguent que j'applique sur la plaie après l'avoir bien nettoyé semble soulager la dame qui en soupir presque d'aise. Je complète le tout par un nouveau bandage propre et là voilà comme neuve.

Je lui souris de nouveau.

- J'allais me faire des raviolis quand vous êtes arrivée. Je vous en sers une assiette?

- Oh non merci ma petite, tu es bien gentille. Je crois que je vais plutôt tenter un petit somme si tu veux bien. Je me sens terriblement fatiguée et j'ai une migraine affreuse depuis au moins une heure maintenant…

- Venez, je vais vous conduire à notre chambre d'ami. Vous verrez, vous y serez confortable.

Je l'aide à se relever pendant qu'elle me remercie une autre fois, on monte les marches menant au premier et je l'accompagne jusqu'à la chambre promise où je lui demande de s'installer pendant que je pars lui chercher des aspirines et un bon verre d'eau. J'arrive donc dans la deuxième salle de bain, soit celle située à l'étage, et j'ouvre la pharmacie pour y prendre le pot de médicaments et lorsque je la referme, je sursaute violemment en voyant le reflet d'une Aly toute endormie dans le miroir. Je me retourne vers elle, la main sur le cœur qui s'est aussitôt mit à frapper dans ma poitrine face à cette vision non attendue.

- Nom de Dieu Aly… Préviens quand t'es derrière moi, veux-tu?!

- À qui tu parlais…? me demande t-elle, ignorant totalement l'état dans lequel elle vient de me mettre.

Je lâche un soupir de mécontentement pendant qu'elle se frotte les yeux et que je prends possession du verre qui trône près du lavabo.

- À madame Smith. Elle est couchée dans la chambre d'ami et reste avec nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Elle va bien?

- Si l'on veut… J'crois juste qu'elle a besoin de se reposer un peu.

Après avoir terminé de prendre ce que je suis venue chercher, je passe à côté d'elle en lui envoyant un regard noir pour ne pas s'être excusée de la peur qu'elle vient de me faire et je pars en direction de la chambre de madame Smith que je trouve déjà…

Endormie.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT DAY<strong>

Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque encore, mais je fonce tête baissée, préférant être de nouveau avec quelqu'un d'inconnu plutôt que d'être seule. Rester avec ce mec ne m'enchante pas trop, encore moins quand il s'arrête subitement pour tuer une pauvre bête qui se trouve pas très loin de nous, pendant que moi je crois qu'il agit ainsi à cause d'une bande d'infectés qui sont à nos trousses. Je continue de le suivre, toujours aux aguets malgré ses arrêts fréquents, mais je marche derrière lui et mes yeux sont fixés sur les queues touffues qui se balancent de gauche à droite autour de sa taille à chacun de ses pas. J'ignore où l'on va, mais nous sommes toujours dans la même forêt. Ça doit faire plusieurs minutes que l'on marche et le silence est d'or entre nous deux. De toute façon, il n'a pas l'air très bavard et de mon côté, je préfère ne pas l'embêter. Déjà, le fait qu'il ait accepté que je le suive semble relever du miracle et donc, je ne veux pas pousser ma chance trop loin. Cependant, plus nous avançons et plus je me fais du souci pour son frère. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose à son propos et pourtant je m'imagine déjà un autre Richard, avide de peau fraîche et de filles dans mon genre. Pas quelqu'un de fréquentable… Que veut-il dire par là au juste? Je n'ose pas poser de question et je me dis que je constaterai moi-même une fois arrivée sur place.

Il s'arrête encore et je fais de même, tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule.

- On est arrivés, annonce t-il en abaissant son arbalète.

À plusieurs mètres de nous ce trouve un terrain dégagé de tout arbre sur lequel se trouve une roulotte. À première vue, il ne semble pas y avoir de vie, mais je me doute que son frère doit se trouver à l'intérieur du motorisé. À cette pensée, mon cœur s'emballe légèrement, tandis que je me demande de quelle manière il percevra ma venue. Sans doute un peu comme une intrusion ou un truc dans le genre et je me dis que sa réaction ne sera peut-être pas aussi tranquille que je l'espère. Ce qui est normal puisque depuis ce bouleversement inattendu, nous avions tous commencé à nous méfier des uns des autres et c'est désormais mon cas, après avoir eu un aperçu du réel comportement de Richard tout à l'heure. Je continue tout de même de suivre mon sauveur alors que nous posons les pieds sur le terrain en question : pas de monstres à l'horizon, quelle chance! Et lorsque nous sommes à peine à un mètre du motorisé, nous nous arrêtons tout en restant toujours aux aguets.

- Merle! appelle l'homme à l'arbalète.

Du bruit provient de l'intérieur de la roulotte et mes yeux se posent aussitôt sur la porte, que je m'attends à voir s'ouvrir d'une seconde à l'autre. Je prends une bonne et profonde inspiration, question de me donner un peu de courage en même temps qu'une voix s'élève de l'autre côté :

- Il était temps que tu reviennes petit frère! Je commençais sérieusement à me demander où tu étais passé!

À peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre en coup de vent et me passe à deux cheveux du nez, ce qui me fait aussitôt sursauter. Mais je prends rapidement contenance et je regarde l'homme qui nous fait face, légèrement surélevé contrairement à nous puisqu'il ne sort pas du motorisé. Je me sens observée de haut et je n'aime pas cette sensation, tout comme cette première impression de quelques secondes qui ne me dit rien de bon. Il met une ou deux seconde avant de réagir et nous offre finalement un sourire que je ne trouve pas très convainquant. On dirait l'un de ces rictus de prédateur qui vient de repérer une proie.

Ou alors, c'est moi qui hallucine.

- Oh et en plus de rapporter à manger, tu nous ramène de la compagnie!

Il me toise du regard comme si j'étais un quelconque objet d'intérêt dans une brocante et même si je n'aime déjà pas son attitude, je reste droite et ne tente pas de me laisser impressionner. Ça commence mal : ça ne doit même pas faire une minute que je suis là et j'ai déjà envie de rebrousser chemin, de retourner à la voiture de Richard, de prendre mes affaires et de repartir me trouver une autre compagnie. Moins masculine de préférence. Plus il m'observe, plus son sourire s'élargit et plus cette envie de fuir grandit en moi. À mes côtés, mon sauveur s'active enfin et même si je ne le vois pas, toujours fixée sur son frère comme si je m'attendais à ce qu'il me saute dessus d'un moment à l'autre, je l'entends qui se déplace.

- Où tu l'as trouvée? demande finalement Merle.

- Là-bas, dans les bois.

- Hum. Intéressant.

Je le défie du regard pendant qu'il descend finalement du motorisé. Avant qu'il ne fasse un pas vers moi, je recule instinctivement parce que je ne souhaite pas être près de lui. Rien qu'à regarder son allure, je devine que sa dernière douche remonte à un bon moment et la simple idée de son odeur corporelle me lève déjà le cœur. Mais pas que : je ne lui fais absolument pas confiance, contrairement à son frère et ce, même s'ils ont tous les deux l'air de chasseurs en pleine cavale.

- Tu t'appelles…?

Je réponds à sa question d'une manière beaucoup plus sec que je ne l'aurais cru, démontrant ainsi parfaitement mon état d'âme du moment. Il me sourit, visiblement satisfait de mon comportement ou de je ne sais quoi. Sans doute que de me voir tenter de jouer les femmes fortes l'amuse.

- Un joli prénom pour une jolie fille.

Je ne réponds pas à son compliment, que je trouve absolument inutile. Qui pense encore à faire du charme durant un moment aussi apocalyptique?

- Et tu comptes rester avec nous?

- Ouais, répondis-je du tact au tact.

Il a un petit rire et secoue la tête avant d'aller vers son frère et je pivote sur moi-même, question de ne pas le perdre de vue. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il semble lui murmurer des paroles que je n'entends pas et je fronce systématiquement les sourcils, n'aimant pas l'aspect « secret » de la chose, parce que je devine qu'il doit être entrain de parler de moi à mon sauveur. Sans doute lui demande t-il pourquoi il m'a traîné ici ou encore ce qu'il compte faire de moi. J'ai peut-être une attitude de paranoïaque, mais je m'attends à toute éventualité, ignorant absolument tout des deux hommes avec lesquels je compte partager mon futur proche. Bref, leur manège dure quelques minutes et je ne bouge pas d'un poil, le cœur encore battant, me demandant si je ne viens pas de perdre ma place auprès d'eux. Allaient-ils me renvoyer dans les bois ou…?

Merle revient finalement vers moi, ayant toujours cet horrible sourire accroché au visage.

- T'aime l'écureuil? me demande t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en manger.

Mon ton est toujours aussi sec et froid et mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens, un peu comme si je tente de le défier d'une quelconque façon. En fait, je crois que c'est le cas : je veux lui prouver que je suis capable de lui tenir tête et que je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser impressionner par lui. Oui le monde est en situation de crise, oui je suis peut-être une femme prise avec deux hommes qu'elle ne connaît absolument pas et oui, j'admets avoir besoin d'eux en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je compte me laisser malmener. Rien ne s'est encore produit, mais je sens que si je n'établi pas une barrière dès le départ, il en profitera. Peut-être que mon sauveur aussi, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il ne m'en a pas donné l'impression alors je reporte mon attention sur Merle, qui écope de la partie la moins agréable de ma personnalité, c'est-à-dire celle qui ne se laisse pas abattre. Autant j'avais baissé les bras face à l'attaque de Richard i peine une heure, autant que maintenant, j'ai retrouvé le goût et la force de me battre pour survivre dans ce monde pourri.

Son sourire ne disparaît toujours pas, même lorsqu'il ricane un peu.

- Eh bien, on fait la difficile! Tu vas manger quoi dans ce cas, hein? Y'a rien à bouffer ici à part ça!

- Je m'arrangerai.

En réalité, je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais réussir à faire taire mon ventre qui commence déjà à crier famine. Il faut dire aussi que mon dernier repas remonte déjà à la veille, alors que j'avais partagé un dernier souper avec Richard. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard il se ferait attaquer par une bande de rôdeurs avant de finalement succomber au virus à son tour, mais j'ai appris à vivre l'instant présent et à ne pas trop me projeter dans le futur. Enfin, je le fais pour moi, pour me donner un peu d'espoir et me raccrocher à quelque chose, mais pour les autres qui m'accompagnent, ce n'est pas pareil. Peut-être que Merle et son frère allaient mourir dans les heures qui allaient suivre et il fallait l'accepter.

Mais pour le moment, ils sont encore bien vivants et je ne perds pas la face.

Il reste là, à me détailler de nouveau du regard pendant que je ne lâche pas prise, prête à continuer de répliquer autant de fois que nécessaire pour avoir le dernier mot. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il hausse les épaules avant de me contourner pour retourner à bord du motorisé et dès qu'il n'est plus dans mon champ de vision, je relâche toute l'air que je garde prisonnière à l'intérieur de mon corps, comme si toute la pression retombait. Je reste statique durant un instant ou deux avant de tourner la tête vers mon sauveur qui se trouve assis sur un énorme tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol. Les cadavres d'écureuils ont quittés le tour de sa taille, se trouvant désormais en un petit tas juste à côté de lui. Je le vois qu'il ne ménage pas ses coups de couteau alors que ce dernier s'abat de manière méthodique sur l'un des petits corps inertes qui se trouve en face de lui, étalé sur le tronc. Bien que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir ce spectacle de plus près, je m'avance tout de même vers lui, déterminée à ne pas rester plus longtemps à côté du motorisé. Il semble concentré à sa tâche, mais je ne me gêne pas pour entamer de nouveau la conversation.

- Il est à vous le motorisé?

- Non, répond t-il sans m'accorder un regard.

Je jette un coup d'œil à gauche et à droite, question de m'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'indésirables autour de nous et je fini par m'asseoir en face de lui. Je baisse les yeux sur ce qu'il fait et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer lorsque je vois le bout de sa lame trancher d'un geste vif les fins ligaments qui relient les organes internes de l'écureuil ouvert sur la grandeur de son petit ventre. En l'espace d'une seconde, il me semble que j'ai beaucoup moins faim tout à coup.

- Ton nom c'est? je demande finalement en relevant les yeux, incapable de regarder plus longtemps.

- Daryl. Toi?

Je me présente à mon tour, d'une voix qui se veut beaucoup plus douce que lorsque j'ai pu le dire à son frère. D'ailleurs, je rejette au coup d'œil en direction du motorisé comme pour m'assurer que ce dernier est encore à l'intérieur du véhicule.

- Je trouve que ton frère à l'air de bien m'apprécier pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la nouvelle compagnie…

Ma phrase attire son attention puisqu'il relève lentement les yeux vers moi et arrête ses mouvements de boucher. J'hausse un sourcil en appréhendant presque ce qu'il s'apprête à me dire, mais il ne parle pas, se contentant juste de me regarder quelques instants. Légèrement mal à l'aise, j'ai un petit ricanement nerveux et je lui demande :

- Quoi?

- Rien.

Le voilà qui est reparti dans sa boucherie de rongeurs et je me détends un peu.

Ils ont beau être frères, quelque chose me dit qu'ils ont vraiment une drôle de relation ces deux là. Et justement…

- C'est lequel l'aîné entre vous deux?

Il ouvre la bouche, mais ce n'est pas sa voix que j'entends : c'est plutôt celle de son frère qui beugle de l'intérieur du motorisé :

- Alors petit frère elle arrive quand la bouffe?

J'ai un petit mouvement de tête accompagné d'une expression qui ne cache pas ma surprise, puisque je me doutais, même avant d'avoir rencontré Merle, qu'il s'agissait du plus vieux. Rien qu'à la manière de voir dont Daryl en parlait, un peu comme s'il était lui-même craintif à son sujet, m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

Mon sauveur se lève, ramasse les tripes, la peau, le peu de viande qu'il a récolté et les cadavres qui restent et commence à s'éloigner en direction du gros véhicule. Il s'aperçoit que je ne le suis pas puisqu'au bout de quelques mètres il se retourne vers moi.

- Alors tu viens ou pas?

Je secoue la tête.

- Nah. Je pense que je vais faire le guet pendant que vous mangez.

En réalité je veux surtout m'épargner la compagnie de Merle, mais je ne compte pas le dire. En plus, les écureuils ne me font vraiment pas envie, donc bon.

Daryl fini par hausser les épaules, marche les quelques pas qui lui reste à faire et disparaît à l'intérieur de la roulotte. De mon côté, je pousse un léger soupir et je me mets en mode d'attention extrême concernant tout ce qui m'entoure : en instinct de survie.


End file.
